Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof of "Jumanji" Cast *Alan Parrish - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Sarah Whittle - Princess Jamine (Aladdin) *Carl Bentley - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Judy Shepherd - Penny (The Rescuers) *Peter Shepherd - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Van Pelt - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Young Alan Parrish - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Young Sarah Whittle - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sam Parrish - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Carol Parrish - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Billy Jessup - Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Nora Shepherd - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Exterminator - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Construction Worker - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Louise - Jane (Tarzan) *Caleb - Hercules (Hercules) *Benjamin - Mowgil (The Jungle Book) *Paramedics - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Peter as a Monkey - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Gun Salesman - Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mrs. Thomas - Mulan (Mulan) *Shoe Factory Bum - Tarzan (Tarzan) *Peter and Judy's Parents - Eric and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Two French Girls - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Bum's Dog - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Lion - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) *Crocodile - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *Pelican - Zazu (The Lion King) *Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Bats - Bats (The Rescuers) *Stampede - Rhinos (The Lion King 2: SImba's Pride), Buffalos (Jungle Emperor Leo), Elephants (Tarzan), Wildebeests (The Lion King) and Zebras (The Wild Thornberrys) *Mosquitos - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Spiders - Tarantulas (The Secret of NIMH) *Horses - Khan (Mulan) and Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmarron) Scenes *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 2 - 1969/Homer's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 3 - Bart Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 4 - Bart and Homer's Argument *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Bart Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Monkeys *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 9 - Hanglar Attacks!/Aladdin Returns *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 10 - Searching for Aladdin's Parents *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Reverse Psychology *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Jasmine *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Percival C. McLeach Appears *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Zazu Steals the Game *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 16 - Cody Saves the Game/Quasimodo Arrests Aladdin/Cody Cheats *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Thumper Grows a Tail *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Crescent Attack *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 20 - Quicksand/Tarantulas *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 22 - Aladdin Wins/Back in 1969/Bart Makes Up with Homer *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (DisneyandSanrio360's style) part 24 - End Credits Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Jumanji Movie Spoofs